Tetris best story
by 1NSAN1T5
Summary: A story with the only goal being the longest work of fiction by 2022.
1. 1: Shellshock

**CH1: Shellshock:**

 **Blinding light, transformed from a blazing red hue. The city had crumbled, ancient stone that had stood the test of time itself was blown to dust as if it had never existed.**

 **Wheezing, her small lungs clogged with ash, Oeh struggled to climb on top of the rubble that had moments before been her home. There was no time to protect, to hope, to pray, or to even mourn. As if a contained nuclear blast hit the city buildings exploded with light, Oeh's house sitting atop a hill overlooking the city collapsed. Her vision hazy, her mind unable to process the sheer distraction that had transpired, one thought pulsed in her head.**

 **"How did I survive?"**

 **She thought someone was dragging her out of the crumbling bricks that had been her abode, but she honestly couldn't even dare to comprehend her surroundings. Witnessing the death of nearly half the bustling town before her, that curious thought pulsed in her head.**

 **"How did I survive?"**

 **Muttering the words out loud to herself, she was shocked back to reality when someone slapped her hard across the cheek. Being awoken out of her shellshock coma, her eyes wild and alive stared at the figure before her. Tall, soot-covered face, his lips were moving but no sound came. Tears nearly flooded her eyes, everything adding up now. Her family below her, her neighbors, half of the town, even her hearing taken away by some unknown reaper. The figure's concerned gaze grew as Oeh began to cry, then the ringing began. Of all things this horseman had taken, perhaps she still had her hearing?**

 **"Please, Oeh, you are scaring me! We need to go, get help!"**

 **The muffled voice finally registered in her brain, and as her hearing returned she nearly wished she was deaf. Sirens everywhere, the sound of fire crackling, wails of those trapped beneath the ruins or of those realizing who they had lost. Sobbing, she looked up to the figure that had brought her back to this hell. Her drenched eyes widened with a mix of shock and horror as she made the mental connection with this Ghastly, ashen ghost and her friend Jay. What was he doing here? Rushed to her feet she had no time to think, trying to keep her eyes away from the street filled with suffering.**

 **Covering her recovering ears, she thought nothing could ever cover or erase the horrible screams that pierced this cold, unforgiving day. She had stories of sufferings like these in their town before, but if this was one of them, she feared the fallout that would resume soon. These great reapings never came alone, soon most would perish. With what little time she had being rushed to the nearest hospital by Jay, she prayed for all still living in the godforsaken and cursed town of Tetris.**


	2. 2: Hours After the World Ended

**CH2: Hours After the World Ended:**

 **What does one do when their world was obliterated beneath them? Oeh laid in a hospital bed, recapping all that the events that had transpired earlier that day. She had lost her house, but Jay had instantly offered that she stay with him until things calmed down. Jay, another point her mind skipped over in her shell shocked frenzy. When they first arrived and she settled down in her hospital room, he explained to her where he had been. At least his voice helped to distract her from the sheer chaos that had erupted in the halls of the hospital in the aftermath of the destruction. It was by sheer luck Jay had decided to visit her that day. Her silver lining as fate dealt her one small compensation for the immeasurable suffering she not only experienced but witnessed.**

 **The sun began to set, and time suddenly came back to Oeh. Looking over to Jay, who had fell asleep in the chair next to her. To her, right now he appeared more than a friend. He, in a sense, had evolved to her guardian angel, guiding her through the chaos and ruin that had befallen upon her. Not even wanting to wake him, she sighed before noticing he had begun to stir.**

" **Seems you slept well."** **She began, lightly chuckling. Though hours before her life had been at risk, Oeh found relief in humor.**

" **Seems at least your sense of humor wasn't lost upon you. How has your hearing faired? You complained about it first when the doctor came in for a quick examination. I imagine the whole ward must be filled and then some, no wonder he was so quick…"**

" **I can't hear any ringing so that's a plus. Couple that with the fact I hear you and I think I'm doing just fine."** **She sighed, her smile slowly being sapped from her face from the weight of her next words. With a heavy voice and sorrowful stare she mumbled to Jay.** " **Thank you, for...for everything.** **If you hadn't found me, I don't even know how much time would pass before I would be able to even move…"**

 **Jay extended his hand out, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Even Jay, the formal physically awkward young teen could have his moments.** " **You know I will always be here for you Oeh, as you have been with more for as long as my memory takes me back."** **Glancing at the clock, he brushed himself off, getting up.** " **It's getting late. I advise you to take your rest. I'll be back in the morning before they discharge you, everything will be okay Oeh. I promise."**

" **Wait! Can you just...please, please stay here for tonight Jay? Hospitals always gave me the creeps, and you pull the little couch into a bed."** **She mentally cursed herself for demanding so much of the friend that had in essence saved her life. But she couldn't help it, she didn't want to be alone. Not right now at the very least.**

" **Of, of course."** **He was clearly taken aback by the desperation in her voice, but he could understand. After everything she had been through, could he blame her for just wanting some company for a while. Sitting down and turning up the t.v. Jay prepared for a long night.**


	3. 3: Ghost Town

**Chapter 3: Ghost Town**

 **When the sun finally rose Oeh opened her eyes and gazed at the world with a newfound perception. Her heart monitor beeped faintly as she yawned, looking over at Jay. The previous day seemed like the most vivid nightmare one could imagine, and for a moment that is what she wanted to believe. That it was all just a nightmare. She didn't even realize how long she had been staring at the small figure that was her guardian angel, Jay. Then he stirred, his blue eyes staring at her with his near always present concern.**

" **How have you slept Oeh?"** **Jay asked, rising from the makeshift bed to quickly look her over for about the 4th time. Upon just his worried glance and words she felt grateful to him. She had never thought until now her luck at having such a worrying friend. If she had truly been hurt in the collapse of her house god knows the extents he would go to make sure she was safe. The moment had become personal, and she calmly responded to him, her usual energetic tone gone for the time being.**

" **I've slept fine Jay. And even if I just said it yesterday, I really can't actually just thank you-"** **Before she could even attempt to let him fathom the weird mix of emotions she was about to spill, a nurse came in and informed the duo that Oeh was being discharged. Jay quickly went to work cleaning the room, helping Oeh out of the hospital.**

 **A good hour later and they were both just exiting the hospital, Jay sighing out, his breath visible in the chilled fall air. He led her to the parking lot, opening the door for her before getting into the driver seat. He did his best to avoid driving through the still smoldering parts of town. Driving to his lonely home on the outskirts of town. He took her coat off for her once they stepped inside before going to his living room. Laying down on his couch, he informed her she could use his guest bedroom. She had been over so many times as a kid, playing at his house that she knew the room he referenced. Just as she was about to climb the stairs he called out to her.**

" **Oeh, come back down here, I just turned the news on!"** **Her interest piqued she rushed back into the living room and watched nervously as a news broadcaster was handed a paper. They began,**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just received word from the mayor himself relating to yesterday's disaster. He has stated that rumors connecting the seemingly random destruction of our town is related to the tragedies the old towns of Tetris are appearing to be true. We will bring you more information as it surfaces, but major questions are now raised. Was the first destruction not the last as the old stories tell? Will everyone have to move once more for safety? What exactly causes these great destructions. Will this town of Tetris just become another ghost town? This has been Ira Banks Channel 7 News."**


	4. 4a: Black and White

**Chapter 4a: Black and White**

 **It had been just about a week since the chaos began. All of the sudden downtown Tetris had exploded in a brilliant flash. For an hour Oeh and Jay had been staring each other down over a game of chess. The game was intense, but their conversation had just began to heat up. They had avoided talking about the incident for a week, but now that another catastrophe had happened there was no way they couldn't talk about it.**

" **Do you really think that what the mayor said was true? I never believed the stories, they were just tales told to us when we were kids right?"** **Oeh began,** " **I mean, after what I've seen in those** _ **damned**_ **streets...I-I could believe it."** **Jay scratched his head, reaching forward to move a piece but doubting himself. There really was only so long before Jay had to finally respond, looking up at her.** " **I wish I could say, because there could be many logical explanations behind it but...really there isn't. Buildings exploding out of nowhere in a perfect line, no bombs or earthquakes yet all there was in the end was rubble and death-"** **Before Jay could descend down into a lengthy lecture of whatever philosophy had been on the backburner of his mind, Oeh cleared her throat and gestured for him to make a move. For at least now they could ignore the pressing threats of imminent obliteration with a silent game of chess. Finally, after an intense yet calming in the sense of its distraction, game, Jay had been victorious. They had just packed up the board and arranged their pieces when the tv blared from the living room once more.**

" **Oh god.."** **Oeh muttered. Jay gasped in shock, another explosion way downtown, this time it had only been a few buildings, a single row in the street. But what made nearly lose all hope and tears well in her eyes wasn't just the fact more had died and another attack had occurred so recently, rather it was because she recognized the ashes of one of the houses. Her soul dropped to the floor as she thought of losing another friend to the madness that had consumed the city of Tetris.**


	5. 4b: Red and Orange

**Chapter 4b: Red and Orange**

 **1 day before Chapter 4a:**

 **A rundown house lay in the poor downtown area of Tetris. Tarp had been fastened over the windows, the wood along side of the house had long ago rotted. The short chain link fence around the property had been rusted and warped with the passing of time. Inside the furniture was scattered and few, the houses ripped and peeling wallpaper covered with tape and cork boards. All over the house were cork boards, with all sorts of newspapers clippings and scrawlings written across them. It was almost a comical parody of a conspiracy theorist house with the thumb tacks and multiple colored strings connecting the cork boards across the house. In fact the occupant of the house had to sleep on the ground as to avoid getting tangled in all of the intersecting and passing strings. Yet as cunning as a spider intricately building her web, she had barely left herself enough space to move and live in her house. Opening her eyes slowly, she rose and maneuvered out of her house. She had worked it out now, it all made sense in her head.** " **All I need is a bit of fresh air."** **She mumbled to herself, as she often did. The solution had come to her in a dream.** " **Aliens, it must be aliens…"** **Ruling out the government long ago in her initial investigation, Ell had come to the conclusion aliens must have been causing the chaos within her city. And to her, it had now become her duty to find these creatures and stop them.**

 **As a young girl, Ell had always been inquisitive. Perhaps too much so, as she found it hard to make friends growing up. After all, who would want to be friends with someone who is always questioning and wondering things that frankly no one paid attention to or even cared about. That's until she had met Oeh and Jay in high school. They actually had the patience and time to listen to Ell's rambles, and through them Ell learned to become a bit of a better person. She learned to let others speak their mind and not always intensely question them. Throughout high school Jay and Oeh were able to discover the true side of Ell, a girl with an insatiable thirst for knowledge and wonder for the unknown. Oeh thought that Ell had a mindset that would lead her to great things.**

 **That was until after the golden years of high school had been over. Contact between Ell and her two only friends had slowly drifted. They had gotten jobs, starting pursuing other hobbies. Ell managed to find a job as a computer worker, infrequently working for whatever company would take her. After a few long term employments with big companies she was able to afford a home in downtown Tetris. It only took her a few months to fill the house with her increasingly renewed interest in conspiracy theories. With only her job and the few and far between talks with Oeh, Ell had let herself drown in the world of the (im)possible.**

 **In the present Ell had barely factored in that time had passed. It had become routine habit to let the days blur into weeks into unknown amounts of time for Ell. If she ever wanted to know what day it was, she would check her computer. Though she rarely checked her computer except for when she was on job, less time for the government to triangulate her location through her proxy servers. The government...triangles...her mind flashed with an idea she had brushed off perhaps too easily. She had managed to walk to the edge of downtown Tetris, not even noticing how many loops she had done around the entire district. She walked towards a bus stop, taking a seat on the bench and looking up at the moon.** " **Why did it take so long for me to think about it? The entire of my afternoon, spent on another possibility in this case. Population control. Damn you council of Tetris, I'll dig up your secre-"** **She had to stop talking outloud, reminding herself the council of the town may be very well listening on to her words, or her mind at the very second. The counsel, of course, was a theory Ell was so close to confirming she treated it as a fact that it existed. This council being a secret organization of the highest known public figures in the town of Tetris. Mayor, local business owners, anyone prominent had to be in counsel. She had discovered suspicious overlaps in laws, political moves, business ventures, and secret meetings between unknown third parties that in her mind they were real. Closing her eyes, she focused her head into a blank void so the counsel couldn't further peer into her thoughts. Yet just a minute after her eyes shut Ell had fallen asleep on the park bench right on the border of downtown Tetris and the central city.**

 **Blinding flashes of orange and red. A deafening explosion. A shockwave that sent the flimsy bus stop and the flailing figure of Ell flying backwards. Her eyes snapped open as her head collided with the ground, her already groggy vision getting blurred from the head trauma and blood from the top of her head. Weakly getting to her knees, she screamed** " **SON OF A BITCH!"** **terrified and filled with rage that she couldn't even hear her own cry of pain and rebellion. She staggered, all of her work taken down in her house. She coughed as smoke filled her lungs as she attempted to enter downtown tetris, aiming to recover anything from her house. Her gait had become so unsteady she fell to the ground, gasping for breath with her head bleeding heavily. She stared at the sky as she faintly heard the roaring flames, mourning screams, and a bit closer barks of commands. Looking up, the last thing she saw was the figure of rescue workers sprinting her way with a stretcher. She couldn't even mumble her warnings of the counsel trying to stop her as she felt herself being lifted on her stretcher. Closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind, she didn't feel herself clearing her mind into the void. She felt the void clearing her mind.**


End file.
